Don't Go
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: I wonder which is harder. Being the one to leave or being left behind. - Unrequited Love


_Despite having a mako addiction I didn't want and being rendered useless, no interactions allowed whatsoever, I could still hear and watch. As I sat in the back of that yellow pickup truck with him I didn't think anything bad – not much of anything at all really. I figured after everything he had done up to this point that we were in the clear._

_What I didn't realize then was why he did it. After first I thought it was to save me, as well as him, for a fate far more worse than death. I suppose... in the beginning it really was like that. But I never understood him to begin with. Always with the conflicting messages – all he ever did was confuse me and wrap me around his finger. _

The young man huffs lightly as he kneels down beside his friend. Both dressed in standard first class uniforms they stand out in black and brown amongst the light brown rock face. Even with danger hanging thick in the air he manages to smile brightly, sapphire eyes blazing with a courage very few men have the opportunity to grasp. His long raven tresses spike downwards over his shoulders leading down into a well built body.

An elder to the other boy he's leaned up against the rock cliff, he's the contrast. The other boy has pale blond hair jutting back with some falling to the sides of his equally pale face. He's a little wiry compared to the dark haired man, who's actually a trained soldier unlike the blond. His head lolls to the side from lack of support and the man grins, tousling the flaxen hair with a gloved hand. The man's mouth parts briefly, as if to say something, but stops only to rise to his feet. Nothing weak about him, the soldier turns on his heel – walking away to the battlefield ahead of him, prepared for anything and everything.

Just as he does he misses the arm that struggles to raise, fingers stretching out in an attempt to draw him back. Hazy blue eyes lose focus on the friend's retreating form as the light of the day swallows him up and the boy falls to the ground from moving too much.

_Those eyes he showed scared me more than anything. They were determined – a determination that kills. I didn't learn till a year or so later for one of the reasons behind it was a beautiful woman waiting for him back in the city. Apparently they were in love or the beginning phases, but love nonetheless. Tch... I couldn't have competed with that anyway._

Now nearly the same age as his friend was on that fateful day, the blond stands where he died. The day he walked away was the day he died. A sigh splits the man's lips as he lifts the sword from its place; planning on putting it in the place where his love usually stayed in the slums church. The act of lifting the heavy sword is nothing now that he's fought countless battles in the search of his own dream; peace.

But the one dream that has never withered from his heart remains because it can never come true; _to have saved his friend._

He clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth. He's already cried one too many times – wept like a newborn baby to be more precise. Other times he would get so angry he'd burst into tears on those occasions as well. His mind wanders back to the dark memory of finding his dying friend with a sour taste in his mouth.

To be someone's living legacy and carry on to live both their lives– a selfish request.

The blond looks toward the overcast sky as he closes his eyes, trying his best to subdue the emotions raging in him with the fury of a tornado. Thoughts swirl in his head of all the things he wished he could have said or done. He remembers saving his dear partner once, so why couldn't he do it again?

A scoff breaks from his mouth as his voice cracks. "I wonder which is harder. Being the one to leave or being left behind." With his words left to the wind he turns back to the city, ready to head back if only at a slow pace.

_I'll never know. All I do know is that I got left behind as he chased his dreams – shouldering regrets and burying any other desires on the way. I don't know what else he gave up in the process... but I wish I could have broken through the mako that day. Wish I could have made it where my heart doesn't ache so much that I want to rip it out... wish I could have said what I wanted to say more than anything._

"Don't go."

* * *

For an event over on one of deviantart's groups with the theme of "love". . It was such a hard choice, but I finally settled on some unrequited love - clack style. I did just finish playing it again :D But it would break my heart to see those final scenes and I've been a little depressed lately - so this is what came out. On another note go read **Wake Up Deadman** - it's flipping amazing.


End file.
